<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day One by Ultimate_Nerd_Lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162974">Day One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady/pseuds/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady'>Ultimate_Nerd_Lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sybil System [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Dystopia, Gen, Nightmares, police work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady/pseuds/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They could survive a case just barely. Now it’s just being in the office, and learning about people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chidouin Sara &amp; Tazuna Joe, Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin &amp; Original Hiyori Sou, Mishima Kazumi &amp; Tazuna Joe, Satou Kai &amp; Toto Noel | Rio Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sybil System [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara came through the doors with Joe's arm around her, cracking jokes and quoting memes loudly and obnoxiously. There was definitely not an air of professionalism to them but you couldn’t expect them to not act like that with eachother.</p><p>“Tazuna.”</p><p>The mood was killed. Megumi stood in front of them, stern authority written across her face to inform them they were no longer able to get away with lighting up the room. Joe removed his arm from Sara and stood up straight clearing his throat.</p><p>“Yes ma’am!”</p><p>Megumi gave them cold icy eyes. Sara could see the sweat pooling on his brows. But then she smiled warmly.</p><p>“Take some time to settle down. There’s someone in records named Mishima. He’ll give you some pointers before you write your essay.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am!” He saluted “Where’s his office?”</p><p>“Down the hall to the left.”</p><p>“Awesome!” He shouted, “I mean… yes ma’am!”</p><p>He took off. Sara just kept standing straight and still, trying to imitate professionalism to her best abilities. Yesterday’s case was beginning to come back into her mind despite the repeated attempts to not think of it last night. It probably wasn’t a big deal. Her psycho pass hadn’t swelled at all, so it couldn’t have had that big of an impact. She had to hold strong and fast in front of her superior.</p><p>“Megumi, is there anything you need from me?”</p><p>“Not really. Just get used to the place. Look around. It’ll be good for you.”</p><p>Megumi placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder and for a second, Sara forgot she was her boss. She was talking to a friend. Megumi… was a friend.</p><p>“Thanks Megumi.” She smiled “First off, can I talk to Shin? I want to apologize for what happened yesterday.”</p><p>“... Ah.” Just like that, her smile fell “Sure. Let me lead you to him.”</p><p>Sara kept on grinning. She could sort out Megumi’s feelings later. For now, she wanted to see the person who stuck up for her last night.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Shin was sitting in a room. In a chair. He couldn’t see anything else in this room. He would have debated if it was even a room at all if it weren’t for the sound of dripping he was acutely aware of. Not a single drop hit him, so he must’ve been safe from whatever was dripping.</p><p>Still, the dripping made him anxious. The sense of unknown. Was it water? Something else? What?</p><p>This room clearly was driving his senses mad. He had to get out of here. He had risen from the chair and got ready to run as far as his legs could take him looking for an exit, but a hand manifested on his shoulder and forced him back down.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t be doing whatever you want. That’s dangerous for people with villainous minds, you know?”</p><p>He knew that voice. There was part of him wanting to turn around and see him again, ask to take him away from all of this. But how could he do that when he was responsible for it in the first place?</p><p>“... You’re trembling a lot.” The voice continued “That’s kind of weird, isn’t it? I’m the one who should be worried about hanging around someone as dangerous as you.”</p><p>“You…” He gritted his teeth in an attempt to force himself to remain still, to not show weakness “It’s your fault I ended up like this! Don’t try to play innocent!”</p><p>“Really. It’s my fault?” He sounded amused. He <em> hated </em> how amused he sounded. He knew why. He knew why his accusation was ridiculous. But he let him say it anyway. “Then why were <em> you </em> caught instead of me?”</p><p>His trembling grew worse. That was right. His Psycho Pass was the cloudy one. He was the criminal caught in that case while <em> he </em> walked free, the color of his mind light and breezy.</p><p>“You had to have done something! Something to keep Sybil from reading you! You… you had to have…”</p><p>“Like what?” The voice came closer and he could feel the breath on his shoulder “You spent time with me. What would I have done?”</p><p>“You… you…” Tears started pricking at his eyes while choked noises came from his throat. He had nothing. He was grasping at straws. It was Sybil's word over his that he was a criminal. And that voice… that horrible voice that haunted his thoughts and memories at every moment… was innocent.</p><p>He was the one with something wrong with him.</p><p>He was a dirty criminal trying to pin his crime on somebody else.</p><p>He was selfishly refusing someone who cared about him despite the fact he was so worthless.</p><p>The hand left his shoulder, and his neck stopped feeling the heat of someone close to it. He took it as a relief that he had something like freedom in that moment but then Shin saw him. Somehow, he’d gotten to standing far away from him, but he knew it was the same person. He’d recognize him anywhere.</p><p>“I guess as an upstanding citizen, I have to do my part.” He said holding up a dominator. It had shifted in form until it was in execution mode.</p><p>“No…” Shin stood up to try and run again, but shadowy hands came from the ground, knocking him to the floor then pinning him there. He couldn’t die. He wanted to survive. But what good did surviving do? He was deemed a worthless member of society. A criminal. Yet even still, dying terrified him. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to keep living!</p><p>“Hiyori please!” He gasped out a sob “I’m sorry I accused you! I know I’m wrong! Just please, please-“</p><p>And then he fell off the couch and his eyes snapped open. Crap. He slept in. He rubbed the tears, and the sleep, out of his eyes with his sleeve, realizing he didn’t change last night. Oh crud, the blood that got on him had probably dried by now. He’d have to take a really good shower. And he was about to prepare for one when the door opened.</p><p>“Shin are you in-“ Ms. Sara entered the room then froze up when she saw him. Yeah, that was fair. “You look…”</p><p>“Like crap?” He finished when her sentence trailed off. “Sorry, you have to look at me like this. You caught me when I just woke up.”</p><p>With that he started scratching at his face, attempting to chip the dried blood off with his fingernails.</p><p>“Did you need something, Ms. Sara?”</p><p>“I uh…” she gulped. Pretty awkward talking to a known criminal covered in blood. “I wanted to say I’m sorry for last night.”</p><p>“Huh?” Shin questioned, “<em> You’re </em> sorry?”</p><p>“Well… I know I caused trouble… and you got involved in it. So…” She shrugged her shoulders “Sorry.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Sara was avoiding eye contact. Shin was pretty sure there was more to her coming here. Any of the new inspectors usually wanted something when they came to talk to their enforcers. It was always one question in particular.</p><p>“... Why are you really here Ms. Sara?” He yawned. He managed to pull off a small matting of blood on his face, barely wincing at the pain of tearing it off.</p><p>“Shin… are you… really a criminal?”</p><p>There it was.</p><p>“By definition, yes.” He told her carefully peeling off the bloody scrap to avoid having it hurt more than it had to “My crime coefficient is in the hundreds.”</p><p>“But… how could it get that high?”</p><p>He pulled too hard, and his face stung for it.</p><p>“... I told you before, didn’t I?” He sighed flicking the piece of blood towards the ground “I spent time around… someone. And after a while, my Psycho Pass increased.”</p><p>“But you didn’t do anything… did you?”</p><p>It sounded like the excuses he had made to himself to be able to sleep at night.</p><p>“You remember the girl from last night? She did nothing wrong but her crime coefficient rose. Sometimes being in traumatic situations is like that. Some get out with light hues intact but I’m… not strong enough.” He muttered that last part.</p><p>“It’s not fair if you haven’t done anything though!”</p><p>“Let’s put it like this Ms. Sara.” He barely masked his lack of patience for the girl's continued pressing, for who knows what motive, certainly not the kindness in her heart after knowing him for a day.</p><p>“Last night, with the little girl. I did help you eventually, but at first, I was considering taking care of it like any other job. You managed to change my mind, but I still could’ve done it." He claimed. "If Sybil judged people who’s already done things, we’d have far more crimes committed on our hands. Sybil was created to evaluate mindsets and judge people on how likely it is they’ll commit a crime. I hate being a criminal… but that’s just how it is.”</p><p>Ms. Sara looked crestfallen. Shin was beginning to grow self-conscious. Maybe she did really come out of the goodness of her heart. She was still his boss, but maybe…</p><p>“Hey Shin… this person…” All of a sudden, goosebumps crawled up his arm “What were they like?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… you must be Joe.”</p><p>Joe froze when he saw Kazumi Mishima. His hair stuck up in all directions, and his glasses obscured his eyes, his expression only identifiable by an unsettling grin. He looked… monstrous.</p><p>“Are you… an enforcer?” Was the first thing out of his mouth.</p><p>“Wha- why do recruits always think that?!” His face dropped into a frown “This truly wounds me…”</p><p>“Wait! I’m sorry!” Nice going, Joe. What did this guy even do, huh?  Just because someone looked weird it didn't mean that their crime coefficient was high! “You definitely don’t look like a criminal!”</p><p>“Are you implying criminals look a certain way?” A woman approached carrying a tray of cupcakes “That’s awfully biased don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yeah… I guess so…” Joe sighed “Can I have a cupcake?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Joe smiled taking the one with blue frosting and peeling the wrapper to bite in.</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Mai.” Mishima took a cupcake of his own “Your forensics skills are only matched by your baking talents.”</p><p>“Just because I’m a latent criminal doesn’t mean I can’t make some good snickerdoodles!”</p><p>Joe spat out his cupcake.</p><p>“You’re a criminal?!”</p><p>“Are you wearing your judgey pants again…?” Mai frowned “And after I gave you a cupcake.”</p><p>“I’m more upset I was suspected and not you…” Mishima lamented “Now I’m really wounded.”</p><p>Well, Joe had been at work for less than 10 minutes today and he managed to offend two people. That had to be some kind of record.</p><p>“... Want another cupcake?” Mai held out her tray “They’re not poison, I swear! I love to have a nice snack while doing work!”</p><p>But… if she worked in forensics… oh god…</p><p>“It’s far too early in the morning for sweets.” Joe jumped as he turned to Kai holding out a pan of scrambled eggs “May I interest you in a healthier option? These <em> are </em> poisoned. Just the way I like them.”</p><p>With that, Kai scooped up a piece and shoveled it into his mouth. Joe watched in horror wondering how he could easily consume poison. Did he have a high tolerance? Did he take poison on the regular? Like he was immune? Hey, how did he have access to poison in the first place?</p><p>“... You’re looking very pale.” Kai noted, “You do realize I was joking about them being poison right?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, of course, I knew that.” Joe lied.</p><p>“Kai! Don’t steal my thunder!” Mai shouted indignantly “Let them eat cupcakes for breakfast!”</p><p>“Sugar this early in the morning could cause a crash. We don’t need them, or you being knocked out.”</p><p>“Let’s not fight.” Mishima eased “But Joe, you must try Kai's cooking! I tend to skip breakfast to save room for what he prepares.”</p><p>“Uh… okay, why not? I’ll have some eggs.”</p><p>“Let me also get you toast and bacon.” Kai recommended setting the pan down “I will be back momentarily.”</p><p>Mai waited for the other chef to leave, then knocked over the pan.</p><p>“Oooooooooops!”</p><p>“No! The eggs!” Mishima cried “I wanted those!”</p><p>“Sorry! How clumsy of me!” Mai sat her cupcake tray where the pan was “I’ll leave these here to make up for it. So looooooooong!”</p><p>Joe watched her skip away, and he could feel his mind drawing a blank at the flurry of events he just saw.</p><p>“Why am I here again?”</p><p>“Well, according to the report last night, you need to write your own report for why you shot an enforcer trying to carry out justice last night.” Mishima smiled.</p><p>“Oh yeah…” Joe’s face dropped “I’m not really good at writing things, to be honest… Sara is. I’m probably gonna flunk this harder than that one math test on triangles.”</p><p>“Don’t worry! I’m sure you can do it!” Mishima assured, “Why, even Keiji put in a good word with you!”</p><p>“Keiji…?” Joe questioned.</p><p>“Yes! I talked to him this morning you know, and he said he’s very proud of your decision! If the person you shot agrees it was a good call, you can soar through this matter with ease!”</p><p>“I dunno… getting complimented by a guy like that…” Joe frowned “Not that I don’t like him, but…”</p><p>“I am back with the rest.” Kai's voice came to save him from that conversation “Who wants…”</p><p>He stopped when he entered and saw the spilled eggs.</p><p>“... Where is Mai?” He asked darkly.</p><p>“Don’t cause conflict.” Mishima said adjusting his glasses “Your differences are beautiful… something like that?”</p><p>“<em> Kai Satou, you have visitors, Kai Satou.” </em>A voice came over the loudspeaker, while Kai eyed his eggs.</p><p>“I suppose my revenge must be quick.” Kai took the tray of cupcakes and dumped them on the floor.</p><p>“No!” Mishima cried “Not the cupcakes! And now the floor is messier…”</p><p>“Off I go.” Kai dropped the tray and strolled away. </p><p>“Ah…” Joe looked back to Mishima, and the knowledge of his report was needed, but no words could come to express his thoughts. At that moment he glanced toward Kai's retreating figure. “I’ll go after him!”</p><p>And he did just that.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Yeesh, Sara did not expect him to kick her out for that question. Although maybe it was so the guy could take a shower. He reeked of blood and the look of him caked in it was… let’s be nice and say it was really gross.</p><p>She didn’t know where that left her though. What did she do free of responsibilities? She never did much with free time. She always had something on hand for her to do. Outings with friends, studying for tests, filling out applications. Some people told her her constant busy mind was what kept her crime coefficient from rising. It was odd, being in the adult world and having less to do.</p><p>“Um…” A timid voice came from behind her “Can you move?”</p><p>Oh. She’d been standing still, hadn’t she? And in the middle of the hall no less.</p><p>“Sorry.” She stepped to the side looking to see who she’d been blocking, but all she saw was a mountainous stack of papers obscuring flocks of red hair. “Are those… heavy?”</p><p>“Yes.” The other girl squeaked “But I need to carry them to mechanics!”</p><p>“Well… let me help.” Sara took half of the papers, revealing the girl behind, a redhead, short in stature, though her unruly hair added an inch or two to her height. Her eyes widened as she saw Sara taking her load.</p><p>“Are you sure?! I don’t wanna be a burden or anything!”</p><p>“It’s fine. Just lead the way. I need to find my way around this place.” Sara eased “I’m Sara Chidouin. A new recruit.”</p><p>“Well…” the other girl gulped “I’m Nao Egokoro. It’s very nice to meet you, Sara!”</p><p>The two of them walked along, Nao revealing she was a secretary.</p><p>“And a former artist! As of high school!”</p><p>“Former?” Sara questioned, “Why did you stop?”</p><p>“Well, I still sometimes spend time with Mishima and look at his art…” Nao said “But art can be risky. A lot of artists have been rendered latent criminals for getting too into certain kinds of art…”</p><p>“I mean… I’ve heard of that but isn’t it rare?”</p><p>“I don’t want to risk it.” Nao said “Especially since latent criminals art gets taken down. Imagine putting all that effort in and you get called a criminal and nobody sees it! I’d much rather take the safe option thank you very much!”</p><p>“Ah… but are you happy?”</p><p>“Of course!” Nao smiled “I meet many great people here! Let me tell you more about Mishima! You see…”</p><p>Nao began going on a rant about the man in records who inspired her. It was nice.</p><p>She’d have to ask him about his art sometime.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t really need to accompany me.” Kai said as they approached the visitor's window “I won’t break out.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think that!” Joe insisted “I just don’t think I’m smart enough to write my report.”</p><p>“Any idiot can.” Kai said, “So go ahead.”</p><p>“Gee… thanks.”</p><p>Something about the report had been bothering him. It should’ve been easy. He did what was right. Why was it still bothering him?</p><p>He pushed the thought down while he approached the window. A man with the world's worst moustache was holding the phone next to a boy with mismatched clothes, and a face mask with a smile printed on it. Kai sat down and picked up the phone, dread apparent on his face.</p><p>“What do you want dad?”</p><p>Joe looked out the window seeing the man talking, his face barely straying from a neutral expression, and occasionally the boy made a move like he was holding back laughter. </p><p>“... Yes.” Kai said.</p><p>There was more talking.</p><p>“This is the new recruit. Joe.”</p><p>The masked boy leaned into the phone and Joe managed to hear “Joe Mama!” Shouted through the speaker.</p><p>“Thank you, Rio. That was humorous.” Kai said.</p><p>The man with the moustache seemed less amused. Yanking the phone away, he began speaking into it once more. Joe noticed Rios talking hand motions done in plain sight.</p><p>“... Dad, my personal relationships with my coworkers are none of your business. Be professional.”</p><p>Oh, he did not like that. There was yelling, Kai rolling his eyes, and more laughs from the masked boy much less effort taken to hid, until Kai interrupted.</p><p>“You know who else is a worthless criminal and embarrassment to our family?” He asked “Joe Mama.”</p><p>He then slammed the phone down and left. Joe could see the man seething, while the boy was belly laughing to high heaven. Then the man's glare shifted to Joe. That was uncomfortable. So, Joe gave him finger guns and ran out of there.</p><p>“Kai!” He squeaked when he caught up “Who was that?!”</p><p>“My father. And my brother Rio.” Kai said casually “I was labeled a latent criminal at age 7. And of course, my father took this as an opportunity to get me to enforce his ideals of justice within the force. So he visits every so often to instruct me.”</p><p>“... You don’t have to do that do you?”</p><p>“Communication with the outside world is what it is.” Kai said, “That’s just how it goes.”</p><p>“... So…” Joe didn’t want to ask this next question “What’s gonna happen to that little girl from yesterday?”</p><p>“... I don’t know.” Kai said, “You should get back to Mishima.”</p><p>This essay really was gonna be a pain.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Mishima watched Joe tap his pencil nervously. It certainly was hard to work in a room covered with food dumped on the floor but Mishima suspected something else was bothering him.</p><p>“Are you having a problem, Joe?”</p><p>“... I know I helped last night.” Joe said, “But how much?”</p><p>“Ah… worried it won’t turn out okay in the end?” Mishima sat down “Then I have a story for you.”</p><p>“... Is it long?”</p><p>“I’ll keep it brief.” Mishima smiled “For you see Joe… in my teenage years, I was on the verge of becoming a latent criminal.”</p><p>“... Oh really?”</p><p>“Sound at least a little surprised!” Mishima shouted “But… it’s true. I was a bit of a delinquent. But… I was able to turn it around.” He smiled “That’s why I joined the force. To help people get better. It’s not always easy but I think in this moment I’m helping you. So, one person for today. And one person everyday? Well, that’s wonderful.”</p><p>“... Huh.” Joe smiled “Thanks, Mishima.”</p><p>“Yes!” Mishima adjusted his glasses “Wait! That’s not sarcastic is it?!”</p><p>“No! You’re a cool guy! I promise!”</p><p>“That’s a different tune than you had before!” Mishima shouted. Oh, what a burden he had…</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sara had been zipping from place to place after her delivery. It’s amazing how quickly it passed the time. The last place she went was Megumi's office. It appeared someone else was already there, however.</p><p>“This is a very good report.” Megumi smiled warmly “Thank you, Joe. Dismissed.”</p><p>Sara watched Joe stand up proud. He jumped when he saw Sara though.</p><p>“Sara! Don’t scare me like that!”</p><p>“Sorry.” She apologized “Just wrapping up for the day.”</p><p>“You enjoy your first day at the station?” Megumi asked, “I did want you to get used to the place.”</p><p>“There’s definitely some wonderful people here.” Sara smiled “I’m excited to be working here!”</p><p>“As am I.” Megumi smiled “You’re a very promising worker Sara.”</p><p>“What about me?” Joe asked.</p><p>“Juries still out.”</p><p>“Wha-!” Joe’s face fell “Come on!”</p><p>“You’re just not smart enough.” Sara lamented.</p><p>“Sara! How could you!”</p><p>The two of them walked out of the office. Megumi smiled after them before looking at the computer.</p><p>“Very promising indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>